Standing seam roof systems (SSRS) are applied over new metal building structures, or as retrofit systems over existing building roofs. Usually, these roof systems include roll-formed steel or aluminum roof panels. The panels may be roll formed in a fabrication shop and then delivered to the job site, or may be rolled at the job site with portable roll forming equipment. SSR systems are designed to be able to resist environmental loading such as rain, snow, hail, and wind and to remain weather tight. Specialized hold down clips have been designed to accomplish this task, and are future utilized to hold the roof panels to the substructure. These hold down clips are often rigid and restrictive in order to provide the necessary resistance to the forces (e.g., uplift forces) that the roof routinely experiences. However, the roof panels expand and contract due to, among other things, temperature fluctuations. A hold down clip that restricts movement of the panels due to uplift forces yet provides flexibility for the panels to shift may be desirable.